overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
This page is an archive for the format and ruleset of Competitive Season 1. For the details of the current rules and mechanics of Competitive Play, see Competitive Play Season 1 was the first season of Competitive Play. Format :This format was used only for season 1. *Control Maps: **Two teams play in a best-of-five format, rather than a best-of-three. **The first three matches will use all three sub-areas of that map, and the last two will use random different two in three sub-areas. **The score will be updated and announced after the game. *Assault Maps: **Each team is given 10 minutes in the time bank at the beginning. **The attacking team gains a point any time a control point is captured. **There will be at least two games, for both teams switch sides after a game. The time on attacking team's time bank will then subtract the time that the attacking team already used in the last game. **If the first attacking team fails to capture a control point, the match ends as soon as the second attacking team captures that control point and the second attack team wins the match. **If the second attacking team fails to capture any control point which the first attacking team already succeeded to capture, the match ends and the first attack team wins the match. **If one team runs out of time on the time bank, the game which they are on attacking team will end immediately. **After two games, if the scores are tied, both teams will repeat the two games again, but with only the time remaining on the time bank. ***If the time is less than two minutes, it will be increased to two minutes, but this will happen for only one time for each team. ***If there is at least one team running out of time after two games, the match will end and the team with the higher score wins the match. If both teams are tied, Sudden Death occurs. *Escort Maps: **The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change side after one game. The final score will be announced after the game. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. *Hybrid Maps: ** The attacking team gains a point any time a checkpoint is reached. **There will be a mirror match: both teams play two games, and change sides after one game. **If the first attacking team did not capture the control point, and the second attacking team is success to capture it, the match ends immediately and the second attacking team is the winner; otherwise, Sudden Death occurs. **If the first attacking team did not deliver the payload to the final checkpoint, there will be a light-up yellow mark on the ground in the second game, marking the furthest point of the first attacking team's payload. If the second attacking team push their payload over the mark, the match ends immediately and they are the winner; otherwise, the other team wins. **If both teams reach the final checkpoint, Sudden Death occurs. Skill rating :This skill rating mechanic was used only for season 1. Skill rating is a number between 1 and 100, indicating how skilled a player is (with the higher number being the most skilled). Skill rating will be initially determined by playing 10 placement matches. After that, the skill rating will increase or decrease with each win or loss, respectively. How much the player gains or loses depends on two factors: the player's own performance and the skill of the other players in the match. For example, winning against a stronger team will give the player a bigger boost in skill rating than winning against a same-level team. Top 500 players of the season have a special gold icon next to their skill rating. Any player who achieves the Top 500 status will be informed when reaching it, along with their rating in Top 500. They will also earn special cosmetic reward (competitive season's animated spray and special player icons). Rank-1.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 1 to 10 Rank-2.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 11 to 20 Rank-3.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 21 to 30 Rank-4.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 31 to 40 Rank-5.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 41 to 50 Rank-6.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 51 to 60 Rank-7.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 61 to 70 Rank-8.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 71 to 80 Rank-9.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 81 to 90 Rank-10.png|Rank symbol for skill rating from 91 to 100 Level grouping restrictions :This level restriction was used only for season 1. Players can group up to join a match in Competitive Play, under certain level requirement. The requirement is that on the list of group members sorted by their levels, the difference in levels between each pair of adjacent members has to be less than or equal 50. For example: Group A, with one player at level 136, one player at level 86 and one player at level 36, is legitimate to participate in Competitive Play; Group B, with one player at level 91 and one player at level 40, is prevented from playing competitive. Rewards :This reward was used only for season 1. Each match won in Competitive Play will yield 1 Competitive Point. At the end of each season, two tiers of unique items are rewarded: *''Competitor'': Anyone who has completed their 10 placement matches will receive a unique Player Icon and Spray to match the season. *''Hero'': Anyone in the top 500 players on their platform will receive an animated variant of the Competitor spray and two unique player icons; one for being in the top 500 and another for being in the top 500 of that season. These rewards will be received by anyone who has entered the top 500 during the season, it is not necessary to hold the position. season1_icon.png|Competitor Player Icon season1_top500.png|Hero Player Icon season1_spray.png|Competitor Spray In addition, players received a sum of Competitive Points at the end depending on their highest skill rating during the season: *Skill rating 0-39: *Skill rating 40-45: *Skill rating 46-49: *Skill rating 50-52: *Skill rating 53-55: *Skill rating 56-59: *Skill rating 60-64: *Skill rating 65+: it:Stagione 1 pl:Sezon I (2016) es:Temporada 1 __FORCETOC__ Category:Competitive Seasons